


Betrayal

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: Cloth adventures into the queens gardens hoping for a challenge.She leaves with something much, much better
Relationships: Cloth/Dryya (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cloth continued her travels through hallownest, trying to find a foe worthy to test her strength. She entered the queen’s gardens, in hopes of the mantises there to prove her a challenge. She had been warned after taking on the mantis lords to take care around these parts, for their brother had betrayed them, using the infection to grow stronger and larger. The lords took him down, and banished him from the kingdom, however the infection was the only thing that allowed him to survive the encounter.  
“I wonder why the queen secluded herself in these gardens?” Cloth asked herself, “she seems so majestic and powerful, what made her so afraid- OI!” her monologue was cut off as she was struck by a traitor mantis’ boomerang. “You dare challenge me?” she called, before charging at the mantis, jumping high, and slamming it into the ground with her club. “He caught me off guard, but I wouldn't say he was a challenge…”

As Cloth made her way deeper into the gardens, something caught her eye. A glowing, pale root sticking out from the nearby thorn bushes. ‘The white lady!’ Cloth thought, ‘she’s here! Maybe she can help me…’. But as she traversed into the abandoned greenhouse, she was ambushed by a group of mantises. “Haha! A challenge for a warrior such as i!” Cloth shouted, before engaging the mantises. Despite her rather large size, she was very quick, ablo to charge at the mantises faster than they could react. She knocked on to the ground, before jumping at the other, smacking it with her club on the way down. “Who’s next!” she shouted into the distance.

As she finished her challenge, a much larger mantis jumped down, the shockwave staggering Cloth. He roared as he saw his dead allies, before turning to Cloth. “You. kill.” he grunted, before walking up to her, squaring up to Cloth. “I! KILL! YOU!” he yelled, before swinging his claws at her. Cloth, while intimidated, stood her ground, and blocked the traitor lord's blow with her club, before retaliating with a heavy blow to his side.  
“NO!” the traitor lord yelled, before grabbing Cloth by the torso, his laws sinking into her skin as he threw her backwards, towards a black cocoon. He then began charging towards her, leaping into the sky and spinning like a torpedo as he came crashing down. Cloth flinched as she watched the traitor lord dive towards her. This was it, her life was over. At least she was able to join Nola in the afterlife.

But she heard a metallic clash, and as she looked up, mantis claws had not impaled her chest, nor had she been sliced to pieces by the traitor lord. Instead, a knight in pale steel armour had come to her aid, blocking the traitor lord with their nail. “Get! Away! From her!” the knight yelled. The mantis lord backed away, a look of terror in his eyes as he saw the pale steel. The knight looked over her shoulder and saw Cloth, lying injured on the grass next to her. “Oh my, please, let me be of aid.” she said, in a much calmer tone.  
“Who- are you?” Cloth asked, “I must know of my saviour.”  
“Not now, we have to get you inside. Her highness will heal you, come quick!” but as Cloth stood, her legs crumbled before her.   
“Im sorry, but- i cant get up on my own. perhaps you could give me a hand?” Cloth asked, looking down as to hide her shame.  
Dryya let out a small giggle, “there's no shame in an injury. Come, i'll carry you to her.” and with one smooth motion, Dryya hoisted Cloth up , before allowing her to sit on her shoulders, as to how a mother would let their child.  
*  
“My queen,” Dryya called, as she entered the cocoon, allowing Cloth to step off her back and stand for herself, “I have someone who needs you dearly.”  
“One moment, Dryya.” the white lady called from the other room. As with most of the higher beings' homes, they looked a lot smaller on the outside. What appeared to be a small cocoon in the gardens was actually a small palace, fir for the queen. As Cloth heard the name, her attention immediately fixed onto the knight, who was currently taking off her helmet at the time.  
“You’re Dryya?” she asked, a tone of hope in her voice, “I've heard so many stories!”  
“I- am, yes.” Dryya said, slightly confused as she hung her helmet on her armour stand, still facing away from Cloth  
“You’re such an inspiration to me! Nola used to tell me countless tales about yourself and Ogrim, holding off the endless assault at blackwyrm!”  
“I- am an inspiration, to you?” Dryya asked, turning to face her.  
“Yes! And, oh-” Cloth was cut off as Dryya turned to face her.  
“And?” Dryya asked, trying to coax more of the conversation out of her, but Cloth was lost in Dryya’s eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful…” Cloth said, indulging her eyes at the wonder of the great knight. Dryya couldn't help but blush.  
“I beg your pardon?” she replied, caught off guard.

“She said you’re beautiful, and she's not wrong.” the white lady replied, taking a seat on her throne, across from the two fighters.  
“Im sorry- my queen, what?” Dryya was not used to being treated like this.  
“We can discuss this later, we have other matters to attend to,” the white lady said, turning her attention to Cloth, “what was it she needed?”  
“She needed healing, my queen. She took a few blows from the lord.”  
“Why didn't you leave her? My healings take lots of my energy.”  
“Because- i saw potential in her.” Cloth looked up at the mention. “I believe she has great combat prowess, and with that powerful, albeit a little crude, weapon of hers, I think she and I could take that mantis out for good.”  
“Very well, i know you are wise, and I shall trust your judgement.” the white lady replied, before focusing her pale light onto Cloth.

As the light ade contact with her body, Cloth felt a warm glow inside her. It started faint, before growing strong, wrapping around all the bones and muscles, repairing them. Cloth felt invigorated as she stood. “I thank you, pale queen. I am truly humbled to be in the presence of you.”  
“Why thank you, perhaps you would like to take a moment to rest? Dryya, i will leave you with her.” the white lady said. She knew that Cloth had fallen for her knight, and wanted to see if leaving them alone for a while would provoke something. 

And she was right.

“Dryya-” Cloth began.  
“What is it?” Dryya said, her tone half cold. She was avoiding eye contact with the other bug.  
“Im- im sorry if i came off too forward before. But-”  
“It's ok,” Dryya interrupted. “I- felt the same way, once I saw you. I have strict orders from her highness to defend a perimeter around her abode, and to never leave unless instructed. But I saw you in danger and I couldn't stop myself. And once we laid eyes I just-”  
“Fell for you.” Cloth said, finishing off her sentence.  
Dryya stood up and wandered across the room, before giving Cloth a hug. Cloth embraced Dryya, and noticed she was beginning to tear up on her shoulder.  
“What's wrong, are you alright? Should I call for the queen?”  
“No no, i'm alright, I just, nobody has ever felt this way about me before. Back in the days when we all worked for the king it was ‘Ogrim and Isma this’ or ‘ Ze’mer and Petra that’. Myself and Hegemol would always have a laugh about it, but on the inside it hurt. I felt as if nobody cared for me.” she said, tears rolling down her face.  
“I care about you.”  
“You do? We barely know each other.”  
“But you cared for me. You saved my life for crying out loud. You mustn't think this way about yourself.” her face turned to Cloth, who had a caring expression on her face, “and you have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen.”  
Dry lightly pushed Cloth back with a giggle, “stop!” she said,  
“What? It's true.”

*  
The two of them stepped outside of the cocoon, holding hands, as they were met by the traitor lord as a small army of his. “YOU! BOTH!” he shouted, before turning to his army, “KILL!”  
“Well, you said you wanted a challenge.” Dryya said, before the pair of them drew their weapons and began to battle. While Cloth was swift, smacking each mantis with her club, one by one with broad, heavy swings, Dryya was much faster, dashing through the mantis army, slashing through them, but as she reached the traitor lord, he shoved her away, before he charged at Cloth once again.  
“Look out!” Dryya called, catching Cloth’s attention, to which she reflexively swung her club at the mantis, sending him careering to a nearby wall. The pair of them began advancing, before Dryya gave Cloth a leg boost, sending her hurtling through the air. Cloth used this momentum and put it all behind her club, shattering the traitor lord’s mask as the blow landed. Dryya dashed up to cloth as she stepped off of the Traitor lord’s corpse. Cloth had almost no time to react as she grabbed her tightly in an embrace and kissed her.  
“Oh? Are you alright dryya?” Cloth asked.  
“Never better! I just saved my queen from a dangerous threat with the love of my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

*takes place one week after chapter one*

Following the death of Talos- the traitor lord, Dryaa had been excused. Without any major threats around the queen’s gardens, she was free. While still bound by her higher contract to return, or do tasks as and when the White Lady requested, the Lady had deemed it appropriate for her to take a few days off as guardian, to spend time building her relationship with her new love interest- Cloth. 

Cloth was a strong fighter, and a skilled one at that as well, but she had a big heart, and was very passionate about the things she loved. She was very open, able to express herself freely, and she was incredibly social- all of which were traits that Dryaa wasn't used to. She was used to the bluntness of royal orders, or the commands and calls from battle sergeants. Not once had anyone called her, “dear”, or said “i love you” to her, so this time off was a wonderful chance for her to become more- normal.

“Are you sure about this?” Dryaa hissed to Cloth. The streets of the city were crowded, and this sent dyraa’s guardswoman instincts into hyperdrive. Anyone could try to kill her, or Cloth, or anyone else. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the faces in the crowd. Even in normal Clothing, she could swear she was being watched.  
“Of course! The streets are crowded because it's market week, once we get inside this place it will be much quieter,” Cloth reassured.  
“I'm gonna have to stop you there,” Dryaa replied, stopping Cloth and showing her the journal. The journals given to the white knights were ethereal, able to be written in by higher beings, or the other knights. It was a way of communication between higher beings and mortals. “The Queen needs something

*  
“Deepnest!?” Cloth exclaimed  
“Yes, that's where herrah lives. Beast and queen of the nest, she has requested for your presence. Something about Hornet wanting to see you.”  
“We have to go there?!”  
“I have to go there.” Dryaa corrected. “You don't have to come with me if you don't want to.”  
“Can't she just come to us?” Cloth asked.  
“No, Hornet suffered an injury when sparring with the lords of the mantis tribe. She landed badly and broke her leg, before they gashed part of her arm. In other words, she's immobile for the time being.” The white lady explained  
“Very well,” Dryaa replied, before turning to Cloth, “you coming?”  
“Yeah, I'll come.” Cloth replied.  
“Are you sure? You seem a little hesitant,” the white lady responded, “you can stay here if you like, it shouldn't take more than a day.”  
“No no, I'm sure. I want to go with you.” Cloth replied, a strong tone in her voice.  
“That's the spirit! I’ll stay by your side the whole time.” Dryaa said, before kissing Cloth on the cheek and heading into her armoury.

“Are you sure about this?”Cloth asked Dryaa, as they stepped through the door between deepnest and the fungal wastes. The lords had been kind enough to allow Dryaa a pass through their doorway, since she was a pale knight at one point, and thus had their respect.  
“Yea, just a qui-” there was a loud crash as the door came crashing down behind them, “just a quick in and out. Maybe we can stay in the den for the night.” Dryaa continued  
“I've- never been a big fan of tha-aat!” Cloth said, interrupted by the sound of something crawling behind her, “I'm not big on staying anywhere that’s not my home. And i don't feel like staying here of all places is a good thing.”  
“Okay, we can just leave after we meet with them, sound good?”  
“Yeah, that works with-” the ground gave way, and the pair of them fell down a canyon.  
“Cloth!”  
“Dryaa!”

*  
When Cloth re-awoke, Dryaa was looking over her body. Cloth blinked, and she was gone.  
“Dryaa?” Cloth said, struggling to her feet. She heard footsteps disappear as she ran down a cave   
“Come quick! It's not safe there!” she heard her say. Her voice was off, but Cloth merely assumed that had to do with the fall  
“Dryaa, im coming!” Cloth called, before grabbing her weapon and heading into the cave, following the footsteps. Cloth followed the silhouette of Dryaa as she dashed though the caves, before reaching an opening, where there were dozens of bodies hanging from the rooftop, some stained with infection, while others, blood.  
“Dryaa, i'm not sure about this place.” Cloth said, approaching her knight. Dryaa was unresponsive. “I- I’m not sure about you!” she dived at her, but before she could reach her, Dryaa let out a piercing screech. Cloth dived to the ground, where she saw Dryaa’s neck snap, before out of her armour grew 8 long, skinny legs, surrounding a ribcage that swelled with a ball of infection inside of it.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!” Cloth screamed, bashing the nosk with her club, dazing it momentarily. She wound up another strike, but the nosk dived out of the way, before pouncing on her. “Let go of me!”  
The nosk didnt reply, yet sprouted two arms, which morphed into large claws, and it was about to mercilessly slash away at her body until…

“YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!” Dryaa screamed, sinking her sword deep into the infectious core of the nosk. She twisted it as she removed it, before slicing the “head” of the imposter off its neck. She stood for a second, her armour and blade covered in infection as she caught her breath. She took her helmet off and rolled her neck slightly, before turning to face Cloth.  
“That thing that i just killed, was a nosk. Those things are the most elusive creatures on the planet, taking the shape of anything they can find, to bait prey.” A sense of urgency and aggression in her voice.  
“Yes, i got that from it acting like you…” Cloth was unsure where Dryaa was going.  
“I need you to prove to me right now that you aren't one of those too! Or this blade will go through your throat!” Dryaa said through gritted teeth, her head millimetres from Cloth’s mask.  
“Would a nosk do this?” she said, before grabbing Dryaa’s head and pulling her in. they then made out in the cave for at least a minute, Cloth burning her gratitude and love for her knight into the kiss, while dyraa let her tension and relief slide in too.

*  
“For the record, nosk would have done that- at least, the pulling in part…” Dryaa said, as they left the cave. “ButI knew it was you.”  
“Then why in heaven did you do that?!” Cloth asked, a little agitated.  
“Be-because i’ve wanted to do that ever since we met.”  
“What? Threaten me?”  
“No, dear, the kissing. I love you so much that i can't seem to get you out of my head.” Dryaa replied, before ringing the bell to the beast’s den.  
“Lady herrah? You requested for us?” Cloth said through the door, before turning back to Cloth.  
“And you expected me to pull you in?”  
“You’re predictable.” Dryaa said with a smile, as a weaver opened the gate.  
“Wise Dryaa, welcome to the den, i shall notify the beast and sentinel of your arrival,” said the weaver, before turning to Cloth, “who is this?”  
“Cloth-”   
“My partner-” they said simultaneously.

*  
“Cloth! Dryaa! Thank you so much for coming!” hornet said. She was laying in her bed, tucked in with herrah knelt by her side.  
“Lady herrah, it is an honour to meet you!” Cloth said breathlessly. ‘First the queen and now a dreamer!’ she thought.  
“A pleasure to meet you too! I've been meaning to meet the one who saved the queen from talos!”  
“I couldn't have done it without her help.” Cloth said with a smile, gesturing to Dryaa.  
“That's sweet,” herrah replied, “I shall leave you all to it?” 

“So what's the deal with you two, is it official?” hornet asked.  
“Well, in my family, it's customary for a couple to wear matching bracelets on opposing wrists, and…” Cloth said, before unrolling her sleeve, revealing a beaded bracelet wrapped around her left wrist. Dryaa swiftly rolled up her right sleeve, revealing an identical bracelet, “i gave her this one just yesterday.”  
“Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you two!” hornet said, “congratulations!”  
“Thank you hornet.” Dryaa said, blushing a little.  
“I'm so glad you have found someone to make you happy, both of you!” Hornet continued, before noticing the slashes on Cloth’s tunic and the infection stains on Dryaa’s nail, “did you get attacked on the way here?”  
“Yea… Dryaa said something about a nosk?”  
“Yes, you see- Cloth and i got seperated, and she was attacked by a nosk that mimicked me.”  
“Oh good heavens, are you both alright?” Hornet asked.  
“More shocked than anything, but Dryaa came to the rescue- again- and saved me.”  
“I see this as a blessing- every time i've saved you we’ve gotten closer,” Dyraa said, before embracing Cloth, “I love you so much, and I'd never let anything hurt you again.”


End file.
